Jack Riggs the Next Cop
by quinngirl117
Summary: Jack Riggs is the famous Crazy cop Martin Riggs son. Jack is happily dating Alex Sulfur his amazing girlfriend. He loves her and She loves him, but she only met his parents and best friend Lea. But it's time she meets the rest of the family Rog, Leo, and the rest of the gang. Lea loves Jack, but she's just like a sister to him in Jack's words. Will Alex's and Jack's love survive.


I have been staying at Martin's house for the past week. My name is Alex Sulfur. I'm dating Martin Riggs' son Jack Riggs. Jack and I go to school together. He's a year ahead of me, but taking my grade history class. Jack lives with his parents, his dogs, Sammy and Lucy. He had another dog, but he got cancer a few years back. He then got a german shepard name Lucy. They both are beautiful dogs. Sammy is already 23. I'm surprise he's still breathing. Jack doesn't come from a big family, but he does have a lot of family friends.

Martin's partner's family is like Jack's other family. Jack's dad is a cop and Roger Murtaugh are partners. Rog has a wife named Trish, three kids named Rianne, Nick, and Carrie. Rianne is married to Lee Butters and have a daughter named Leesa Butters. Carrie and Nick are going to college at some prep school is Vermont. So this Christmas all of them are hanging out at Martin's house so I get to meet them all. I mean I enjoy talking to people, I just wished I would have time alone with Jack. Since Christmas is coming up we all have to work to get the house up and running. So alone time with Jack is unavailable.

I sighed and sat down on the couch while Leesa once again drags Jack around 'to help' decorate. Really I know the truth, she loves him like I do. I sighed and Lucy lays down next to me trying to make me cheer up. "I'll be done in a few okay Alex?" I nod as she gives him another task to complete. I sighed.

"I'm going for a walk." I got up and walked out with Lucy hot on my trail. I sighed holding her fur in-between my fingers. She had a way of making me feel better. I felt arms go around my waist.

"I'm sorry Aly." Aly was the nickname Jack gave me. I let no one, but him call me that. I looked up at him.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed me. We have been dating for a year and so far we are far from i love you stage. We now moved onto totally in love and will be together forever stage. Jack says once I graduate we are getting married. I smiled at the thought.

"I love you too."

"Jack we have more work to do." I sighed annoyed and looked up at Lea who was standing before us.

"Lea I want to spend time with my girl." He smiled and kissed my neck. "I'll help later." I smiled as we head off down the beach. I sighed and laid down on the sandy grounds as He laid down next to me.

"So you were saying." He sighed wrapping his arm around me.

"I'll talk to her..." He looked over at me. "After." He smiled and kissed me. I rolled my eyes as he pulled me onto his lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riggs pov

I helped clean up and by the time the rest of my family arrived I was done with the whole jolly house. I sighed and sat on one of the couches with my beautiful wife on my knee. "Where is our birthday boy?" She looked around and sighed.

"Probably with Alex." i laughed and she glared at me.

"It's not my fault. He's my son." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Riggs." I looked up as my best friend came through the door. I smiled.

"Hey Rog." My smile soon faded when Leo stepped in behind him. "Oh Rog you brought him with you." Roger laughed as Leo went on with his usual rant. I sighed. Roger sat down next to me while Lorna sat on my knee with her head on my shoulder. Trish sat down next to Rog and then Nick and Carrie sat down on the other couch together. I smiled. This was my family. Rianne and Butters and Lea sat down on the couch across from us. The only people missing was my wonderful son and beautiful future daughter- in- law. As soon as I was about to have Lorna get up and find them they came in. He was holding Alex's hand as they walked through the door.

"Hey dad." He sat down in one of the arm chairs with Alex sitting on his lap with one of her arm around his waist and the other on his chest and head on his shoulder.

"Hey mini Riggs." He rolled his eyes at Rog's comment.

"Hey kid so where were you two off to." He looked up from smiling at Alex.

"Oh no where we were on the beach with Lucy. She wanted to go for a walk." I gave him a look that means we will talk later and looked over at Rog.

"This is Alex, Jacks girlfriend."

"Hi I'm Roger." Roger smiled at the young Alex. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair in a messy braid. She had big blue eyes and a small frame with pale pale skin. She was always pale, but she has been feeling sick for the past week.

"Hi." She smiled at him pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Hi I'm Trish and this is my kids Carrie, Nick, and Rianne." They all waved and Alex smiled at them. "And this is Lee, Rianne's husband." Alex waved and that was the last of hellos. We spent the night eating and having a fun time. Alex and Jack spent the whole night laughing and kissing in each others arms. They were so good together. I smiled watching them from the kitchen. Rog walked into the kitchen.

"So who is this Alex girl?" I sighed and looked over at him.

"She's a foster girl. Her mom's a druggie and her dad's a beater." He looked at me shocked.

"That's awful." I sighed and nodded.

"Ya I know." I sighed. "She goes to school with Jack and they met one day and well they literally fell in love the second their eyes met." He laughed. "He keeps her balanced while she keeps him focused." Roger nodded looking at the happy couple. They were really cute together. I was so happy for my son. I sighed.

"They're cute together." I nod.

"Ya they are. They have been dating for a year. They met actually on Christmas eve and his birthday." He nod. "That's why you haven't met her yet. I mean you were here when they met and they didn't get serious until at least a few months after." he nodded.

"Ya so I never got a chance to meet them together." I sighed and sat down with Rog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's pov

I was growing stiff. All my limbs were falling to sleep and so was the beautiful angel on my lap. "Hey baby how about I bring you upstairs." She nod a tired nod. She had her eyes closed and she was curled up on my lap. I stood up holding her. I had to wait a few minutes for my limbs to work again. I carried her to the stairs.

"Where you going Jack?" I looked over at my dad.

"I need to bring her upstairs. She's falling asleep." He nod and I headed upstairs. I laid her down in the bed she has been sleeping in for the past few weeks. She was so beautiful. I smiled and kissed her and stood up. Her small hand wrapped easily around my waist.

"Don't leave." I looked over at her.

"Hey baby. I'm just going to hang down stairs for a few. Just until my godfather and his family leaves." She pout.

"Please." I sighed. She was so cute. She was just so hard to say no to.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too. So does that mean you'll stay with me." I sighed.

"How about I just go downstairs for an hour. Two at tops and then I'll come up here and cuddle with you okay." She sighed and kissed me.

"Fine. Now go. I need sleep." I laughed and kissed her going downstairs. I walked downstairs and the only people still around were Rog, my parents, and Trish.

"Hey baby." My mom said kissing me on the head.

"Hey mom." I smiled.

"So did you tuck your baby in." I laughed shaking my head.

"Really mom." I just rolled my eyes. She just smiled and kissed my head before going into the kitchen with Trish to do the dishes.

"So kid you have a good Christmas/ birthday?" I nod and my dad smiled pulling me into his arms. My dad and I have always been close. He loves me and I love him. My mom just loves strangling me with hugs. I know they always wanted a daughter, but Alex comes close to one for them.

"I love you dad." He smiled and kissed my head.

"I love you too Jack I love you too." He held me in a hug and kissed my head once more before letting me go. We will always be a family forever and always. I smiled at the thought of my family. Soon Rog and Trish will go home and I can stay good night and snuggle in with my girl.


End file.
